Stolen Abducted Taken Three Words, One Meaning
by TeaPartiesInWonderland
Summary: AU: Jo Masterson leads a fairly normal life and manages to slip under the radar of her snooty upper-class peers. She never really drew attention to herself until the day she was abducted. She's caught in a crazy web of lies as she is held captive by the charming, vindictive and beautiful, Danny Desai. Repulsed and terrified, Jo has to find a way out or she might be stuck forever.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Jo's scanty, tender hands reached into the pocket of her ember cotton knit cardigan to retrieve her iPod. She rested it on her knee cap as she equipped her headphones in her ears and pressed play. Jo was immediately immersed in the music as she omitted herself from the outside world. She allowed her legs to dangle over the cold water of the pond but careful not to make any actual contact with the water.

Jo hadn't been paying attention that day. If she had she might have felt as if she was being watched. She might have noticed the mahogany eyes that constantly stared at her from a distance. She could have noticed the shadows lurking near her. If she had unplugged her music and stood in complete silence, she would have heard the creaking of footsteps from afar. And if she had gone to a separate location with people or even just brought the slightest company with her to the lake. Jo Masterson would not have been on the morning news the very next day filed as a missing person.


	2. Chapter 2

Jo Masterson's light blue sea foam eyes flared with premonition as she clutched her possessions off her ligneous desk, hastily retreating her final achromatic and monotonous class of the day. She peregrinated through the benumbed steely grey corridors of Green Grove High School admiring the large overgrown, daft, imbeciles as they trampled over the other students in the mad dispatch to exit the school. It didn't quite matter the stride that everyone exited the school anyways everyone always ended up at the exact same locations. The students of Green Grove would usually either crowd around Pepper Diner or smoke behind the school.

In drug affiliated activities there were three distinctive types of students. The first group of students disregarded drugs nor wanted to take drugs what so ever; most already had their futures mapped out. The second sea of students were usually classified as "Basket cases" usually outcasts or just not socially accepted by the rest of their narrow-minded peers. Most of them arrived to school stoned and just seemingly didn't care, dwelling in their dwindling youth. Then there was the third group of students who occasionally took drugs, smoked pot. Didn't care, weren't hooked and still maintained their ravishing reputation.

Jo managed to elude being applicable under any of the categories. Jo didn't exactly have the immoderation to take a smoke anywhere. Tessa Masterson was the type of lady that had everyone's number on her contact list and there wasn't a resident of Green Grove she didn't know. Afterall Green Grove was a feeble outlandish town and Jo's parents managed to seize advantage of that factor. But today Jo was fully aware she would need a release.

Jo had, had an exceedingly abominable day to say the least. She'd been tardy due to the impetuous rain storm that had rampaged on that morning; father had been taking off early each morning ever since the West Wood Church fire. Unfortunately, for Jo her father leaving for work early each morning meant she would be forced to get to school on foot. By the time Jo arrived at school she was frigid, delayed and had received a detention slip due to her amount of absences. Failing another test in Spanish didn't clear her forlorn mood and getting shit on by Regina Crane and her lackeys obviously wasn't benevolent. And to top everything off, she hadn't seen Rico all day.

Jo sighed as she got her stuff from her locker inaudibly scattering it into her bag. She lounged her rucksack over her right arm as she sunk her shoulders down; casually exiting the prison she referred to as a school. The fresh air collided against her like a jolt of electricity awakening her senses. The air smelt moist and the grass was still dank from the morning rainstorm. The sky duplicated a painted canvas with peculiar grey clouds freckled at every section of the sky. She felt an oncoming fog as she bulldozered her hands into the pocket of her light wash distressed skinny jeans.

"Hey, hot stuff, want to go?" Archie Yates hollered at Jo a snide smirk playing on his lips. Archie had golden blonde hair and malicious, predatorily, robin egg blue, almond shaped eyes. He was popular, aloof and almost always had adoring follower or loyal friend glued to his hip. Of course at that very moment Jo had the pleasure of having the presence of Archie's entire clique. There was Archie, Scott, Sarita, Regina and Lacey. Scott was loud, flamboyant and tended to be rude and spiteful to whoever strayed in his path. Sarita was unpleasant, churlish and always had a scathing comeback prepared up her sleeve. She had curly dark hair that flowed in ringlets and bright vindictive brown eyes. Regina on the other hand was playful, flirtatious and eccentric. She was pulchritudinous and alluring, she managed to have everyone at Green Grove under her spell. She had elongated copper brown hair which flowed down in elegant curls and enticing turquoise eyes. Lacey was the quieter and kinder member of their secretive little cult. She had chocolaty dark brown hair and plump pink lips.

"Yeah, sure name a time and place, hot stuff" Jo called back narrowing her eyes in on Archie. He stared at her with an amused expression crossing his face as Lacey grasped his right arm practically begging him not to start a fight. Archie and Lacey had been dating for as long as the town of Green Grove could remember. They both were equally resplendent and were often caught in full frontal PDA around the school. These days things seemed slightly shifted in their relationship. People often saw Regina a little more comfortable with Archie then what was suggested for a friendly relationship. But no one would ever bring it up to Regina. Don't let her candy coated beam fool you she was just as manipulative and cunning as some of her friends. Jo watched the interactions in the groups following her comment before letting out a bitter cackle as she flipped her middle finger up and slowly walked away. These people weren't worth a minute of her time much less a conversation. Yep, she was definitely going to need a smoke today.

Jo's legs moved swiftly with urgency as she came upon her sanctuary. Her "home" was just past her childhood tree fort. It was at the edge of the woods down a few hills of dirt and stone. If you were walking by on the streets near the opening it would be almost impossible to see due to the tree's crowding over then entry. There was a flowing river and mud splattered everywhere.

His cold, morbid coffee brown eyes patrolled her with engrossment. He silently and soberly rifled through white sheets of paper with dry liquid stains at the tips. It was a list of information he had discovered about the elusive Jo Masterson.

_Name: Joanna "Jo" Bethany Masterson_

_Mothers Name: Tessa Diane Masterson_

_Date of Birth: 24/02/95_

_Favourite Colour: Sapphire Blue_

_High School: Green Grove High school_

The rest of his sheets were filled with other useless informationabout Jo. He flipped the page to various pictures taken of Jo incognito to her during the last few weeks. The shots showed her at the diner with Rico, studying at the library, alone in her room, reading and just doing various normal daily routines.

He smirked, acknowledging whenever Jo felt it necessary to cook off steam she bounded towards the lake. Danny gazed at her intently as she tucked her hair behind her ear and soundlessly listened to music. He wondered what she was listening to as he analyzed her pretty little face. Jo was vulnerable, not as tough as the rock hard exterior she put on at school. Danny could provide her with anything and everything she desired. He truly was helping her, saving her even. Rico may be her bestfriend but he didn't know Jo. No one exactly knew Jo or at least they didn't know her to the extent Danny believed he did.

He watched as Jo clutched a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. And in one swift motion and the flick of her fingers a small flame burst to life catching the end of the miniature white killing machine. Danny restrained a laugh; the normally protective, keen and alert Jo Masterson was no longer present. Hey eyes watched the sky and more importantly were far from the selected location Danny had been secretly watching her from. But even if you had been looking straight over the dirt hills and bushes which concealed Danny's location, you would only notice him if you narrowed your eyes and saw the dark, hungry and cold coffee brown eyes that Danny Desai possessed.

Jo's tangled golden tresses frolicked in the wind as she struggled to get up. Her hands descended into the mud as all the dirt pranced over and overlapped her delicate fingers. She groaned as she propped her elbows up finally regaining composure and balance, once more. She began to wobble again, she let out an aggravated sigh, and Jo usually had the ability to stand on two feet without toppling over.

She took a large and sharp intake of air as she felt two large, masculine, hands snake their way across her waist and hold her securely. Jo looked up her eyes wide and slightly irritated as she pried the tan hands off her abdomen. She backed away slightly as she realised that the owner of the hands was an oddly handsome man. He wasn't the typical cliché attractive but still very noticeably good-looking. His gleaming dark hair was styled in a sleek short ponytail with a few strands dipping into his eyes. There was a soft easy going smile plastered on his lips but the grin didn't quite reach his quiet, introverted dark eyes. His eyes seemed cold and distant and even borderline emotionless but Jo brushed it aside. Jo Masterson was never a gifted conversationalist and wasn't bubbly or even a slightly chatty person. Jo would usually walk away and mumble a slight thanks but in that moment she idiotically decided to strike a conversation.

"Hey, thanks" Jo laughed nervously as she awkwardly shifting back and forth "Were you always here?" She then asked as she pulled out her ivory black ear buds to hear his response over her music.

"Yeah, I was. You must have not heard me. You okay?" the handsome man asked her as he pretended to show the slightest amount of concern for the blonde headed teenager.

"Yeah, just fine, I'm usually not this clumsy. I'm just kind of tired today" She explained shrugging her shoulder casually as she bit on her lip. Her throat felt dryer then usually as if someone had lodged a coal in it. She quietly sorted through her bag that still clung lazily on her arm for a liquid.

"What are you looking for?" He asked quietly as he peered over in her bag.

"Oh nothing, I'm just looking for something to drink but I think I may have run out of water bottles" She smiled "I think I'm going to go to Pepper, want to come?" She said extending a slight invitation

"No need, I have a bottle right here" The man told her shoving the bottle lightly into her hands

"Thanks, what's your name even?" Jo asked him as she popped off the plastic cap.

"How about you drink first?" He suggested his words as cool and slick as ice. Unknowing to Jo he's done this millions of time. Staged plenty of abductions, he was good at persuading people into doing what he wanted.

"I take a sip and you tell me your name" Jo said suggesting a deal as she had a small smirk on her face

"Fine" the man laughed as he watched Jo eagerly takes a sip of her drink. She immediately felt slightly odd as if there was a cloud of darkness lulling over her head. Her senses quieted and she felt everything slow down as if the world was put on pause for a second. She felt her legs give out beneath her and she didn't even have the common sense to feel terror. The last thing she heard before she completely blacked out was five words. "My name is Danny Desai". And that will always be a name that she'll never forget.


	3. Chapter 3

Jo parted her lips slightly as her foggy blue eyes hazily misted open. Everything was blurry and nothing was clear. The darkness that surrounded her was dotted in kaleidoscope colours that she couldn't control. She attempted to blink several times before the changing colours eventually disappeared. Now she was just drowning in a pool of ink black. She couldn't see anything and a stinging in her head began to become more apparent. She squirmed awkwardly when she bumped into a wall. She began to attempt to adjust herself even more as she ran her hands up and down over the confined space. That's when her legs began to kick and her arms flailed meekly. She shoved her body from side to side but there was no luck in a hole or some means of escape visible.

She rested her arms at her chest as she wondered how she had gotten here. She hated confined spaces and the heavy breathing and the feeling that the heat could make you combust into flames at any moment. So she wouldn't voluntarily throw herself into a dark pit of darkness when everything came flashing back. The man, Danny, The water, her falling... How could she have been so utterly idiotic? Her father was the chief of police for crying out loud, he had given her fair warnings about strangers and how to protect herself. Yet she had to be stupid enough to fall into this horrid plan and abduction. But that still didn't answer the question of what Danny wanted with her.

Her heart began to hammer on faster and faster as her mind ran faster than a cheetahs legs. He was going to kill her. She knew it. He could slit her throat open, drown her, chop her limb by limb, stab her, and push her into a glowing pit of flames. He could kill her in so many different ways, it was deeply unsettling. The horror made her lips curl down disapprovingly, no way in hell was she going to die and no way in hell was she thinking like this. She was Jo Masterson and she was a strong, independent girl. But all she felt was defeat and retreat as solemn tears seeped down her cheeks. She was going to die, in a random mans moving vehicle. She let out a moan as more tears came down and down. She was behaving childishly and with the characteristics of a toddler but if you were stuffed into a strangers trunk, on the way to your death, you'd behave in similar ways.

She let out one last scream of defeat hoping someone in the other cars could hear her but no such luck. With her tears falling like a waterfall and smudging her mascara she explored the pocket of her denim jeans with the last existing piece of hope that something in there could be useful. She pulled out the items piece by piece. She had $10 which clearly wasn't enough to bribe the man. A packet of gum. Tokyo Police Club tickets and a eraser. Of course, instead of having a pen or pencil which she could use to stab him she had a eraser. Jo was giddy with excitement she could so obviously erase his existence because an eraser was so damn helpful. Her bitterness, fear and anger wallowed on when her fingers curled around a small bottle in the right pocket of her coat. She pulled it out when she realised what it was. A glimmer of hope flashed into her mind as the gears in her head began to spin. It was a pepper spray bottle.

She let out an empty, laugh as she thought of all the regrets and mistakes she'd done. She wished she could have told her parents she loved them. She wished she could hug Rico and drink one last milkshake with him. She wished she could have at least finished high school. But everything was getting ripped away from her and she could do nothing to stop it. She screamed as she thumped on the roof of the trunk once more, when she felt the car come to a stop. Every ounce of anger was squeezed out of her body and replaced with the more prominent emotion of fear. She tightened the grip on her bottle of pepper spray as she got ready to do what she had planned. She heard a car door slam harshly as the same very beautiful Danny Desai opened the top of the trunk. "Get up" He barked at her with a sense of anger and urgency.

Jo's hand immediately shot out and before she knew it she had sprayed the painful substance into his eyes. She heard him groan in pain as he sunk down against the car, aggressively rubbing his eyes. Jo felt hands wrench at her heart as she bounded up from the truck and down into the light. Twilight was already coming upon them which weren't all too pleasant. She kept running, when suddenly she heard large footsteps behind her coming in fast strides. Don't look back... don't look back, she pleaded to herself in her mind, praying she would have the intelligence to not waste the time. But as it happened, she looked back. She could see the dimming figure of Danny Desai as she ran through trees and jumped over roots. His eyes were bloodshot and he looked 100% mental. "Think your funny? You little bitch, watch what I'm going to do to you now princess" He called as his pace quickened. Jo couldn't help herself from the squeamish yell that came out of her mouth, she ran at a faster pace as Danny yelled more frightening things from behind her. She could feel her body getting tired as her legs ached and begged her to stop and her feet felt like they were running through quicksand. She moved faster and even faster but suddenly she felt her world flip as she tripped over the muddy brown root of the tree, causing herself to trip and smash her scull on the base of the tree. She felt blackness corner in on her eyes as Danny continued to come closer with a wicked smile. This was the second time today she was going to pass out as all the light was omitted from the scenery.

Not my best, I dind't have time to look over and edit because I just wanted to update and stop making excuses for taking so long xxxx


	4. Chapter 4

_ Rico trudged up the dirt brown staircase of the Mastersons home, his eyes lacking the usual flush of warmth and happiness. His eyes had transformed from the colour of the lustrous day time sun into the flat, lifeless colour of black coffee in the time span of three days. Three days is the length of time, Jo Masterson has been missing. His hair was ruffled and his grey shirt was crumpled and painted with stains. Rico warily hoisted his right arm up and knocked on the light creamy sea shell coloured door. He lifted his arm readily, prepared to knock once more, when the door was pulled open._

_ Tess Masterson let out a flimsy, wavering beam that after a moment or two just broke into a grimace. "Hi Rico" She mumbled airily, her eyes were bright red and bloodshot and she looked absolutely vacant of colour or happiness. "What are you doing here? It's nine o'clock. You should be at school" Tess informed him as she bit her lip a worried expression entwining onto her usually admirable facial features. _

_ "I guess... I should be at school" He admitted timidly "I don't like... The crowd" He sighed. He had been forced to go to school the day prior but he wasn't sure he could handle another day like the last. It had been reporters and interviewers and students chiding about Jo. He couldn't stand it, especially the constant whispers and laughter you heard from the students. It was impossible to escape the rumours, some saying Jo ran away, others saying she was abducted and as the day went on the stories got even wilder and wilder. Most large towns would brush this off but in the small area of Green Grove a girl whose whereabouts are not known for as little as a day are big news, very big news. _

_ "Oh, okay. Would you like to come in for tea?" said opening the door wide enough for Rico to enter._

"_That... that... Would be favourable' Rico said summing up a fake laugh as he entered. _

Wooden logs that were all Jo Masterson's eyes could see in the shadowed light. Log after log, it was seemingly endless. She felt sick as if there was a certain queasiness that was targeting her body and it could not be overcome. She felt her tongue dry and her throat quench for water. Jo had never been a drinker, maybe at the occasional party (and let's face it when did Jo Masterson go to parties) and every now and then. But she unfortunately, wasn't completely uninexpirenced on the topic of hangovers. But right then with the throbbing sensation in her head, and the wanting to puke out her throat and the intense dehydration, took all the worst qualities of a hangover and morphed them together. She let out an excruciatingly high pitched scream, it wasn't the fact that the pain was so untameable it was more the fact she was hoping someone would hear her. She screeched as she attempted to move her arm up only to find that it was tied, she stared down to see her hands entwined together with a length of crimson fabric capturing them with a tightly done knot. She shuffled her feet as well to find them in the exact same predicament as her hands. She looked down at her thighs to find them also strung and tightly wounded to the chair. She let out one last howl before pushing her body up and banging her head against the wooden back of the chair. Instead of making the aching in her head disappear, all it did was make it more apparent.

That was when the door to the room opened. Jo's foggy and swelling red eyes had already adapted to the terrible lighting in the room and had a very clear view of the man that had run in. Dark hair, twinkling caramel eyes and that ever so deceiving smirk. It was Danny Desai, her abductor in his psychopathic glory she thought dryly to herself almost allowing a smile to creep in when the throbbing in her head returned.

"Would you shut up?" He said inventively as he switched on the light. Jo shied away from the bright light now beaming in her eyes. She attempted to shield herself from the obscured energy providing light but there was not much she could do, after all she could barley move.

"I would shut up. If I hadn't been drugged, abducted, stuffed into a van and then had fallen on a tree root" Jo said her voice starting off shaky and uncertain but turning even more rickety as her sentence continued until at the very last word, tears were already seeping down her cheeks. She whispered "I just want to go home" intending for her only to hear those desperate mummers of words.

"You've been passed out for that last two days" Danny informed her "If you hadn't sprayed my eyes with pepper spray like the little bitch you were. Then you wouldn't be in so much pain, which I will gladly allow you to continue to endure and also you would have been present for the last two days"

"I'm so sorry" She spat "If I was present, would you have already hit me over the head and buried me with the shovel that's in your trunk" She had no idea where this burst of courage was from. Even though her words were shaking and uneasy, she was saying them. She was feeling even thirstier then she had before though. The yelling and spiteful words were making her mouth even dryer.

"Listen here, honey. You don't know shit about what's planned for you and that gangly mane you call your hair. So stop making a fuss and shut up" Danny said his voice harsh, low and terrifyingly calm. He lifted his arm in slow motion as he reached towards her neck. Jo shifted in her chair, she squirmed, she pushed but she was completely inadequate of doing anything to help her situation. The hands felt rough and warm as they squeezed on her neck. She felt as if her head was growing even lighter as the world escaped her. She wondered if it would be better to die then to be seated here awaiting death but in the meantime played with and used in the same manner as a dogs' chew toy. She felt her fear and vulnerability pierce into her heart as the pain and nausea skyrocketed from her neck into her face. She could feel her body began to numb and the struggle to breathe was becoming so difficult that she had dark tears streaming down her cheeks. She was going to be garrotted and there was nothing she could do about it. Finally the hands released her as she heaved in and out trying to suck in every last breath Danny promptly exited the room.

Jo sat there in silence, hunger and thirst still overwhelming her body. She was mostly surprised she hadn't felt the need to urinate just quite yet. She glowered at the binds on her hands as she thought of hundreds of impractical ideas that could help her escape. But escape seemed almost impossible at this pointless. She let out a shuddering breath as the door swung open again. Danny Desai had returned to the log cabin. This time in his hands was a light brown paper bag and he had an almost smug expression on his face.

"Greasy food and a drink for the royal pain in the freaking ass" Danny announced as he threw it at her.

"How the hell am I supposed to eat" She complained

"Well, last time your hands were untied you peppersprayed my freaking eyes. So take either dig in face forward or deal with it" He commanded

The throbbing in Jo's head had subsided after the food and drink. She felt slightly dizzy and even cloudy. As if her judgement was clouded over by other more powerful thoughts. That when she felt it, a light tanned hand wrapped around Jo's inner thigh. And a whisper in her ear "I need you to do me a favour, Jo"


End file.
